minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
What is this?
"Wow, this place is amazing!" I said. I was at a tour of a whole mansion, this place was just the best of all places. "I know right?" said Bill, my friend, "I would love to live here!" "maybe, I wouldn't like to be lost. hahaha" We were laughing away as we came in. When we went outside, I was tired because of walking around the house. I was hungry and went hunting. I am hunting for animals and chopping wood, I had a house already but chopped wood just in case. But then, something strange happened to me, a white bunny started attacking me! I killed it but I was injured, I was really scared. I rushed home immediately, then a sheep, and cow was running after me, I never thought that I could be killed by some animals! I didn't get an iron door so zombies broke in, I had to Break the house down in order to run away again, I reached my cave, blocking the entrance, I crafted a furnace and found iron far down. I was basically a caveman until I saw a ghost, Then I kept hearing crying noises along with noises sounds like someone is mining something, I was terrified by then. But, I just remembered something, while I was running, I noticed the moon wasn't the usual blocky white moon, but a moon that looked like a circle and was red. I disguised myself as stone, and walk along, I saw mangled and tangled bodies that looks like something has eaten it. "Maybe this wasn't the best choice after all," I thought, it was so smelly and disgusting! I tried not to barf. "Mommy? Daddy?" a voice cried, I was now terrified, it was a child's voice! I tried not to breathe hard, footsteps were coming my way, "Mommy? Are you there? Daddy, I need help!". "oh no," I thought, "I think I hear a very demonic noise!" I jumped out and saw a child, I saw a demonic creature that had claws and was disappearing but was still going. I took out my sword and slashed at its body. I was slashing its body, I wasn't thinking I slashed its legs off, but it floated, the creature suddenly grew very long arms and had sharper claws. I knocked it out and ran with the child, broke my barricade, crafted an iron door, I went into my house. Replaced the door with the iron door and armed with a sword. My friend Bill broke into my house and went in for shelter. "dude! This is crazy!" Bill said, "what happened here? And there's a kid" "I know! I replied, "Stay in here until daylight comes, have anything stronger than wood?" "I've got iron!" he said, "that helps right?" right then, I felt a tugging on my pants. "where is mom?" he asked. I was suddenly thinking about the bodies I saw in the cave, he was an orphan now! "they. They," I stammered, I couldn't tell him they have died, I was stuck, and excuse myself. "Sorry, I am tired. Bill, can you watch him?" "just leave it to me!" he said, putting on armor. I just laid in bed, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about the kid. Finally, it was day, that was just the longest night ever. "Hey sleepy-head" Bill laughed "it's day now, you can wake up" "I haven't got a wink of sleep" I complained. "can you tell me where my parents are?" the kid asked. I told him what happened, he was crying, he lost everyone he loved, I told him that he can live with me. He accepted it, I gave him everything he needed, food, water, shelter, everything a child would need. Years later, a team of miners went in the cave, but only one miner came out. he told everything in the newspaper, a floating thing with claws killed his friends. Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Dramapasta Category:Dragon981 Category:Gore